Maurice
|species = Hormone Monster |skin_color = |hair = |eyes = |clothing = |age = 75,000,000 + Years (According to him) |birth = Archean Eon, Earth |occupation = *Hormone Monster *Senior Administrator of Hormone Division, Department of Puberty |status = Alive/Haunted |friends = Andrew Glouberman Ghost of Duke Ellington Joe Walsh |love_interest = Connie}} Maurice "Maury" BeverleyBig Mouth, season 2 episode 10, The Department of Puberty, 5 October 2018 the Hormone Monster is a being that appears during the stages of male human puberty, and can only be seen through those who have already gone through or are going through it. In the series he is one of the main character hormone monsters, including himself; Maurice, Connie the Hormone Monstress, Ricky, and Tyler. It is discovered in the episode The Department Of Puberty (Season 2 Episode 10) that he, Connie, Tyler, and Ricky work among many other hormone monsters in The Department Of Puberty. Biography Creation Maurice was born in the Archean eon during the Earth's formation. According to him, the planet was formed by a massive blue extraterrestrial through intercourse with the Earth. When lakes and lava pools started forming, he jumped out of them and was created. Although he claimed to be 70,000,000+ years old, which isn't very close to when the Earth started forming. He and Connie had their first kiss during the beginning of the Ice Age, when "the dinosaurs left on their spaceships". Current Life He is currently Andrew's hormone monster that he constantly talks to. He mainly appears whenever Andrew is horny, or just needs someone to talk to about being horny or sex. He also serves as Matthew's hormone monster as we discover in the episode My Furry Valentine. Appearance Maurice has somewhat of a heart-shaped head with brown hair covering it everywhere except for the face. He has bushy eyebrows and green eyes. His entire body is green and he has hair covering both his forearms and his lower body. He has a tail that looks like one of a deer or a rabbit and has dark green hoofs. His nose is also shaped like a penis. Personality Maury is a sex crazed monster that talks to Andrew about masturbating and sexual intercourse. He gives into Andrew's sexual desires and usually tells him what and what not to do with situations. He seems to not be turned off by anything and will go to any lengths to get Andrew to jack off. Clients *Andrew Glouberman *Matthew MacDell *Duke Ellington Trivia *His appearance is clearly based on the satyrs and fauns of the Ancient Greek and Roman mythologies. These are mythological creatures with the appearance of men with tails and ears of donkey or goat, small horns on the forehead, flat noses, thick lips, goat legs. In Greek legends, satyrs often attempt to seduce or rape nymphs and mortal women alike, usually with little success. They are also sometimes shown masturbating or engaging in bestiality *He has stated that Matthew is his favorite teen to be a hormone monster for in the episode My Furry Valentine. *While Maurice has no actual visible genitalia, he does have a collection of self mobile penises that he carries around. *He has a tattoo of Connie the Hormone Monstress and another one of Capt'n Crunch on his left arm. References pt-br:Maurice o Monstro de Hormônios de:Maurice Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Hormone Monsters Category:LGBT Characters